Heretofore the maneuvering of many water jet propelled sea vessels involved facilities not suitable for fully submerged sea craft. To avoid use of such maneuvering facilities, emergency water jet stoppage was proposed, involving diversion of jet outflow from a main propulsion unit. It is therefore an important object of the present invention to provide better maneuvering for such submerged sea craft without adverse impact on the main propulsion unit.